


How We Used to Be

by LabyrinthBiker



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthBiker/pseuds/LabyrinthBiker
Summary: Thog remembers his past with Moren, and how it eventually fell apart.





	How We Used to Be

The bed’s empty this morning,

Much like you and I.

It’s colder than I’m used to,

Your arm slung over me

Was my security blanket.

 

You were right.

This cycle we’ve been treading

Like shark-infested waters.

It’s a poison,

And you found the antidote

Much faster than I ever could.

 

You’ve always been smarter than me.

 

If this city is an empire

Then hail to the Caesar

Of forgotten dreams,

Wasted ideals,

And worthless potential.

 

My words used to flow

Like an unstoppable river.

Now they're dammed up,

Shoving ceaselessly

Against a wall of legal jargon

And tax exemptions.

 

How did it ever end up like this?

With the door left open just a crack,

A note left on the nightstand,

My pride in shards,

Staining the hardwood.

 

My booze you left

As a consolation prize.

But there’s nothing left

To remember you by.

Just don’t forget,

Skull-and-crossbones guy,

I know that tattoo

Used to be a butterfly.


End file.
